93922-the-public-test-realm-is-up-for-drop-2-sabotage
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- just cause somone lvls fast doesn't mean they didn't actually stop and enjoy they game, i have a lvl 50 and since the game came out iv lvled 20 other toons to 20-30 maxed multiple trade skills and sunken HOURSSSS into 3 different houses. some people just grind more efficiently and have more time on there hands. | |} ---- Regardless of that, a lot of us have other things we have to spend our time on, or we just don't level as quickly for whatever reason. Personally, I chose to reroll on Pergo because they wouldn't allow server transfers there, and that made me lose 26 levels. Please allow all of us to help you test. I think this drop is going to be an important one, especially PVP wise, and the more people that are testing the changes the better it will probably be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 ? | |} ---- erase the files from the PTR patch folder then copy the patch files from the normal wildstar files and paste them in the PTR patch folder. then update | |} ---- ---- I know how to erase the folder (recycle bin) but how do you copy and paste the normal wildstar files? | |} ---- go to wherever you have wildstar installed go into the patch folder and just highlight them all copy then go to wherever you have the test realm version installed go to the patch folder in there and paste the files you copied there :3 | |} ---- ---- The problem with them allowing for people who haven't hit 50 yet is this. The content they are releasing can only be accessed at level 50. It's a continuation with the current stuff happening with Drusera and the strain. Content that you cannot access unless you are probably at the very least level 48. So allowing for anyone who hasn't leveled to 50 yet would be completely useless to what they have the PTR up for. | |} ---- What on earth are you talking about? Completely useless "to" what? Your post is an incoherent mess. News flash: You have to roll a new character on the PTR. That's what the boost NPCs are for. And quest lore has absolutely nothing to do with testing class mechanics. | |} ---- actually his post made perfect since it just wasnt what you wanted to hear so your trying to disregard it. The point is regardless of the fact that the boost NPC's get you to lvl 50 right away, if your not lvl 50 in the normal game why should you be able to test content that you wont be able to play when it drops? You shouldn't. If you want to play/test end game content get to lvl 50 its as simple as that | |} ---- You just "wasnt" what I wanted to hear? Really? How about putting some time and effort into proofreading what you write on these forums if you want to be taken seriously? What exactly do you think the point of testing is? You seem to think the PTR is some kind of playland for you to go to to see new content before other people do. It is not. It's a place where people volunteer their time to test things and make sure they work. Some of us actually want this incredibly buggy game to run better, and are willing to volunteer our time to ensure that, rather than seeing the PTR as a selfish way to experience things before other players. Not only that, but this drop is mostly concerned with PVP-related class changes, and possibly Warplots. Carbine needs all the testing help they can get with this stuff, frankly. PVP is a mess and everyone who participates in it knows it. Your "I'm a special baby because I leveled up faster" attitude is absolutely worthless when it comes to improving this game, and frankly I think it's embarrassing that you even made a post like this. It's not surprising, though. Most people who play MMOs are just looking for a way to make themselves feel better than other people, and being able to be 50 on the PTR is just another way to create that sad and empty illusion. Those of us who actually care about the quality of the game and want to improve things are overshadowed by a bunch of entitled, whiny, and rude people like yourself who will take any opportunity to build up their fragile egos in a video game. The PTR is not about you being special. It's about making WildStar better. | |} ---- LMFAO at what point did i say i was special for being able to test? of wait.. i didn't that's just you pulling shit out of your ass. You have the nerve to talk about somone acting like thy're entitled, whining, and being rude when exactly how your acting "I want to test, so i should be able to test, cause i want to test" Like I said before IF YOU ARE NOT LVL50 IN GAME WHY DO YOU NEED TO TEST LVL 50 CONTENT? carbine has stated many times that they really want to focus on endgame so much of the content they add that will need to tested will be ENDGAME content. Maybe instead of complaining about it maybe you should focus on lvling so you can be able to actually play the content that needs to be tested when it comes out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you having the problem where its stopping at 85%? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ummm...I don't know if you didn't see...but they did...a few days ago...anyone can boost now | |} ----